


Alone Time

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Daddy Venom [4]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Eddie the human dumpster fire, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sleeper is an adorable blob of goo, the first host references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: There's a reason Venom hasn't told Eddie about his past hosts. Unfortunately the past doesn't want to stay there and comes back to bite him and Eddie in the ass.





	1. Volunteering

'Don't like this Eddie, bad idea.'

"It's just for a few hours, besides your DNA will really help people."

'That man reminds me of Drake. I don't like him.'

"Yeah Tony Stark's kind of a dick but hey if it means making things better for people I'm not gonna object."

'I am.' Eddie rolled his eyes, backing away from the tank Venom was being kept in. 

''Hey you're the one who wanted more money for a better place. After this we'll move somewhere that ambulances don't wake Sleeper up in the middle of the night."

'...it would be nice to actually get some sleep...'

"Yeah and Stark is paying us a helluva lot of money for this so just sit here and let them study you or whatever. I'll pick up Sleeper and you can tell him just how brave you were."

'Fuck off you human dumpster fire.'

"Whatever you say you dumbass tapeworm." Eddie turned to see Dr. Cho coming in holding a case of tubes and samples making the symbiote retreat slightly. 

"Is everything okay?" She asked setting case down, Eddie glancing back at Venom with a smirk.

"He promised to be a good boy for you." Venom didn't say anything, instead making a hissing noise towards his host who was walking away. Eddie loved Venom but sometimes it was nice to not have to listen to the symbiote criticize everything he did for just a few hours. They were a whole but it didn't have to be all the time and ever since Sleeper was born it was like he had no time to himself. A nice long nap right about now sounded pretty good despite the inevitable bitching that would come tonight. 

~~

Eddie absent mindedly scrolled through his phone as he exited the elevator to his apartment. Candy Crush was a lot harder without Venom there but he'd live. Pocketing the device he grabbed his keys but was surprised to see the door already open. He could definitely remember locking the door behind them when they left this morning. Instinctively he reached out to Venom but remembered his other half wasn't there and froze.

Slowly making his way into the apartment he froze when he saw a man with blue skin hunched over Sleeper's crib holding some kind of weird looking gun.

"Brock, about time you got here. Hasn't anyone you not to leave your kid home alone?"


	2. Dumbass in Distress

"Who the fuck are you?" Eddie didn't take good eyes off the man who didn't take his weapon off the baby. 

"You probably don't know me," he approached the human who stared at him confused, "but you might know my symbiote. His name is Venom." Eddie edged further into the apartment, trying to crouch down and reach for a dumb bell that was lying on the floor. The blue man noticed this and used the weapon he had previously been pointing at the young symbiote, instead using it to shock Eddie who fell to the ground twitching in pain.

"Don't go doing anything stupid Brock," he grabbed the mean by his hoodie causing him to let out an unintelligible groan. Looking over he saw Sleeper was in some kind of weird box, thrashing around in the container.

"De fuc ya do ta our baby?" He barely managed to get the slurred sentence out. The man responded by jabbing the weapon in Eddie's side again making him pass out confused and scared for Sleeper.  
~~  
"And...done," Dr. Cho pulled away from the symbiote with a syringe full from another test sample courtesy of Venom. It let out a hissing noise from the guinea pig he now occupied, glaring at the woman. "Now, the shot wasn't that bad was it?"

'Horrible, never do that again or I'll eat you.'

"Then who's going to tell you where the chocolate is?" The woman dug through a nearby desk to pull it a Hershey bar which was quickly snapped out of her hand.

'Whatever, where's Eddie? Said he'd be back by now.'

"I'm sure he's just running late. I'm going to run this sample to Tony and I'll call him later." The doctor left the lab but the symbiote wasn't reassured. His 'Eddie has done something stupid' sense was tingling and it always meant something bad was happening. Not wanting to wait around for her the symbiote glanced around the lab before jumping into one of the nearby lab assistants. He needed to find Eddie, now.


End file.
